


Padredeputa

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Bed-Wetting, Blood, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Dysfunctional Family, Experimental Style, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Parent/Child Incest, Sad Ending, Thumb-sucking, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las líneas y límites se pintan con sangre, y Tom y Bill no son la excepción a la regla que sentencia al amor bajo el filo del egoísmo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padredeputa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Mía la trama, no los personajes, cuyas figuras públicas no me hacen lucrar ni un centavo. 
> 
> Basado en un promtp, cortesía de C-chan: "No matter how much you think you love somebody, you’ll step back when the pool of their blood edges up too close."- Chuck Palahniuk

**Padredeputa**

 

Entre los recuerdos inolvidables de Tom, hay uno que sobresale por encima de los demás…

Es una colección de sensaciones que vivió en una puesta de escena única en su tipo... Lo rugoso de la toalla con la que se envolvió para cubrirse de las bajas temperaturas porque su madre se tardaba mucho para sacarlos a él y a Bill de la tina y los dedos de las manos y los pies se les habían arrugado como ancianos. El ruido de los gritos que ella y Jörg se vociferaban tan alto y tan seguido, que la vecina de al lado seguido venía a reclamarles y apaciguada se iba cuando Simone le prometía que sería la última vez… antes de la siguiente. El frío del piso, de la perilla que cede a duras penas a la presión de su mano. El cambio de al menos quince grados entre el interior del baño repleto de vapor húmedo y pegajoso, al contrastante de aire gélido que lo recibió en el pasillo. Miedo de resbalar con cada pisada en el linóleo desgastado. Aroma a guiso quemado; la cena se había vuelto a quedar dentro del horno más de lo que las instrucciones recomendaban y las consecuencias de ese acto habían sido calamitosas. Dos pasos a la derecha en dirección al cuarto que comparten sus padres y los reclamos… objetos no identificados cayendo o estrellándose en la pared más próxima. Añicos, trizas y rasgones. La seguridad de la toalla en torno a los hombros y que se estrecha con fuerza para protegerse de la pérdida de calor. El “Eres una imbécil, Simone, siempre lo has sido” y “Shhh, cállate o los niños te van a escuchar. Baja la voz, Jörg, no grites” de rigor. La textura de la pared con empapelado viejo y reseco que le raspa el brazo cuando se le pega a un costado. La quemazón en los músculos de las piernas cuando se hace un ovillo al lado de la puerta y aguarda. El picor en los ojos. Temblores en el labio inferior. El frío sube por sus pies y los testículos se le encogen, aunque ese será el menor de sus problemas si Jörg sale y lo encuentra agazapado ahí. Lo alzara en brazos y lo volverá a sacudir. Lo llamará “sabandija asquerosa, ¿quién te crees que eres para espiarnos?” con ese aliento suyo que es rancio y amargo, y que sólo muchos años después Tom reconocerá como de cerveza barata y cigarrillos sin filtro, importaciones de Polonia por la mitad del precio de los productos nacionales. Mala calidad. Los primeros escalofríos, las flexiones en los dedos de los pies, luego… la primera bofetada que resuena y el débil quejido de su madre. Un “¡Oh!” de sorpresa, aunque con tantas repeticiones es extraño creer que no lo ve venir… Sequedad en la boca. Un lamento salido de las entrañas. Botas pesadas que se arrastran, despojos de un trabajo en el área de construcción al que despidieron por faltista y de las que se quejará el vecino de abajo si se lo encuentran en las escaleras porque el ascensor tiene meses sin funcionar; las paredes no son las únicas de papel. Palabras: “Jörg, por favor no… Basta… ¡No lo hagas, Jörg! ¡Detente!”, y aullidos. Dolor. Asfixia. Tos. Llanto… Más picor en los ojos y humedad en la nariz. La sensación de que lleva toda la vida arrodillado ahí y se va a convertir en estatua de sal, pero en realidad no ha pasado ni medio minuto. Más golpes. Y bofetadas. Y luego el restallido del cinturón de hebilla gruesa con el que Jörg los amenaza a él y a Bill si se portan mal, aunque con él ‘portarse mal’ puede ser algo tan arbitrario como dejar un grano de arroz en el plato o pedir mimos de su madre cuando están resfriados. Bill en especial, quien ha probado la resistencia del cuero casi tantas veces como Simone… Una bola en la garganta imposible de digerir. Calambres. Más llanto: “Jörg, por favor… por favor, ya no me pegues más, Jörg. Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Tienes razón, pero no me pegues más”. Pena por ella, pena por todos. Ganas de orinar por culpa del frío, presión en el vientre bajo, chasquidos en las rodillas. Más azotes, alaridos, y reclamos: “Tú me obligas a esto, Simone. Siempre me sacas de mis casillas, carajo contigo, maldita mujer. La culpa es tuya”. Chapoteos desde la tina, Bill juega con la pelota de hule que constituye su único juguete, compartido además, pero que los hace felices en sus horas de ocio porque es la única distracción bajo el techo. El peso de un cuerpo al ser arrastrado por la fuerza dentro de la habitación, y Tom siente las vibraciones por lo que imagina el trayecto que va de la cama al buró, al armario y de vuelta a la cama. Pataleos, forcejeos, amenazas de que “si no cierras tu puta boca ahora mismo te daré un motivo mejor para llorar; no tientes tu puta suerte, mujer” y más súplicas. Gotitas de pipí cálidas que le corren por entre las piernas y caen al suelo; en cuestión de segundos un frío diferente al anterior y que cala hasta el hueso. “Detente, Jörg” y “Te enseñaré lo que es bueno”, enredados en una letanía de quejidos que se incrustan en el cerebro de Tom y le provocan náuseas, también otro dolor que cabeza que en unos años llevará el pomposo nombre de ‘migraña por estrés’. Desde afuera del departamento alguien aporrea su puerta, más gritos que ponen un alto a los que ocurren en la recámara principal. Jörg sale como una tromba dispuesto a partirle la cara a quien osa molestarlos, y Tom aprovecha la oscuridad del pasillo para pasar desapercibido, unirse a las sombras, desdibujarse como una más de las manchas que afean su hogar. Aire nuevo del rellano cuando la puerta principal se abre. Jörg se enfrasca en una pelea con quienquiera que esté afuera, y Tom se asoma dentro del cuarto… Mamá está llorando. Se cubre la nariz y la boca con una mano, pero el chorro de sangre se escapa y le cuelga por el mentón y le mancha su blusa favorita en varios puntos diferentes. Debe de serlo porque es la misma que usa al menos tres veces por semana a pesar de que está vieja, desgastada y le faltan dos botones. Igual que Tom está sentada en el suelo, sin pantalones y tampoco sin bragas. Y Tom sabe que no debe mirarla así, porque ella ya les explicó a él y a Bill que eso es un asunto privado y ella una mujer adulta, noción diferente a que es su madre _y_ una mujer a la vez, pero da igual, no puede desviar la vista del pelo oscuro que le cubre _ahí_ y de la mancha roja que crece y se expande. “¿Mami?” en un susurro, y eso basta para que Simone pierda la compasión por sí misma. “Ve al baño y termina de lavarte” seguido de protestas que caen en saco roto, “Pero…”, y luego un dedo largo y manchado de rojo que apunta hacia el baño entre temblores. “Ahora mismo. Ve. En un minuto estaré con ustedes, Tom. Sólo un minuto”, promesas en voz dulcificada, pero no su voz habitual, no una que Tom reconozca, y el cambio lanza señales de alarma. Arrastrarse con pipí en los muslos y dejando un charquito atrás del que no sabrá más; seguro Simone lo limpiará para no hacer enfurecer a Jörg. Sofoco en el baño. Vapor. Espejos empañados. Bill salpicando agua y con la cabeza repleta de espuma. “¿Y mami?, seguido de un “Ahí viene, creo…” en el que Tom se mete el pulgar a la boca y succiona. Mutismo. Satisfacción. Consuelo. Entra a la tina y el agua lava la vergüenza de haberse hecho pipí, porque con cinco años recién cumplidos él ya es un niño grande y ya no moja la cama. No tanto como Bill al menos. La diversión del baño ya no es tal. Espera, larga espera hasta que el agua pierde su calor y empiezan a titiritar ahí dentro. Aparece Simone en un revuelo de toallas y anuncia que es hora de secarse e ir a la cama. No hay cena, pero la noticia no los sorprende porque es algo habitual en el departamento Kaulitz. Igual es un gruñir de estómagos en coro. Simone los espera sentada en la tapa del retrete a que se vistan con su pijama, y en turno les pasa el peine por el cabello y les clava las cerdas en la cabeza. Tom hace amago de tocarla, pero ella le amonesta con un golpe en los dedos. “Quieto. No te muevas que ya casi termino. Espera un poco más”, que apenas puede pronunciar con los labios hinchados y partidos, ajados con pequeñas escamas de piel y sangre reseca que no alcanzó a limpiarse bien. El labial rosa coral nada disimula, y el perfume no encubre la reacción ferrosa que queda detrás. Colección de azules y morados alrededor de los pómulos y el ojo izquierdo. Apenas se puede poner en pie, y arrastra una pierna detrás de sí mientras los lleva a su habitación. No hay cuento de hadas una vez que los mete bajo las mantas de su compartida cama matrimonial, una compra de segunda mano que estaba infestada de chinches hasta que la fumigaron. “Tom, no te chupes el dedo” le amonesta por centésima vez en lo que va del día, pero no hace amagos de detenerlo porque es inútil; apenas le dé la espalda se lo volverá a succionar. No hay más luz que la que se cuela por la ventana sin cortinas. Un cristal roto impide que el cuarto tenga buena temperatura. Bill se le pega al costado buscando calor humano y le bosteza contra la sien. Simone se abstrae y se lleva la mano al rostro; sisea, tuerce la boca. Tom la imita. La picazón en los ojos vuelve más fuerte que nunca. Quiere tocarla. Transmitirle cuánto la quiere, cuánto la ama, cuánto la _adora_ , cuánto a su visión de niño vale ella como madre, porque es la mejor y no merece que Jörg la trate así, pero… Traición. Ingratitud. Perjurio. Iría en contra de su sangre y él no es ningún entrometido. Además, Jörg no siempre es así. Cuando no bebe y tiene trabajo es un padre igual que ella buena de madre cuando él no bebe y tiene trabajo y… el ciclo es interminable, sólo interrumpido por palizas brutales en las que Simone jura que se va a ir con los niños y Jörg la convence de quedarse con él, los cuatro juntos porque son una familia, y es lo que las familias hacen: Se quedan juntos hasta el final... Siguiente fase. El retorno. Las promesas. Cumplirlas por un par de meses antes de que el alcohol vuelva a hacer de las suyas y Jörg pierda su trabajo de nuevo… Es su karma, y se paga con sangre. Sangre que repele a Tom y le hace mantener sus distancias. Porque Simone es mami, pero con el rostro tumefacto y dientes flojos por los puñetazos, se convierte en una grotesca versión que él no puede, ni quiere tocar… “Joder, Simone. ¡Ven acá ahora mismo antes de que vaya por ti!” rompe el silencio, y Tom es consciente aun sin definirlo con palabras, que la noche está lejos de acabar. Besos secos en la frente, los resortes del colchón crujen, el linóleo rechina. No hay un ‘buenas noches’ para ellos. La puerta hace clic, y apenas cuenta hasta tres cuando en la cocina estalla el caos en forma de un refractario volando directo al refrigerador y abollando una de sus puertas. Ese golpe, que descubrirán hasta el día siguiente y que tendrá forma de corazón, será la imagen más vivida de todas para Tom: Un corazón, sangre y roturas, porque es sólo de esos temas que entiende muy bien él.

 

Cambios. Un hombro dislocado que obliga a Simone a actuar porque Bill es el afectado. Servicios sociales. Visitas domiciliadas que irritan a Jörg y que atraen la atención de la policía. Testimonios de vecinos, todos negativos y acusadores como lanzas. Simone rompe a llorar. Se destapa la cloaca y lo que brota de ella no es nada agradable de presenciar… Orden de alejamiento. Divorcio, o mejor dicho, separación; y bendito sea Dios por ello porque por sí solo ya es muy difícil. Mudanza a otro departamento igual de ruinoso y deprimente, pero hey, sin el elemento clave que lo propició. Visitas semanales programadas, “No me puedes hacer esto, ¡también son mis hijos!” y “¿Ahora lo son, Jörg?” que acaban con la escasa vajilla que Simone compró en una segunda. Mantas de lana que la abuela les regaló y que amortiguan los ruidos si además se esconden debajo de la cama y se cantan canciones navideñas (las únicas que se saben completas) a pesar de que están en mayo y la temporada invernal ya hace rato que se acabó… Aparece Gordon; reaparecen las sonrisas que contadas veces vieron en el rostro de Simone y que apenas recuerdan ya. Las visitas de Jörg se espacian más entre sí. Se mudan de nuevo, esta vez de Magdeburg a Loitsche, y el bosque sustituye al clima oceánico. Hay un cuarto para cada quien en la nueva casa, pero Bill sigue durmiendo con Tom y Tom sigue chupándose el dedo. A modo de soborno, Gordon le regala una guitarra y lecciones gratis que él mismo le imparte con una paciencia que Jörg jamás tuvo con él. Tom aprende de dolores que nada tienen que ver con el sufrimiento. Duelen los dedos por las cuerdas y el rasgueo de la guitarra, pero vale la pena. Pasa de básico a intermedio y luego a avanzado por causa de su tenacidad y cierto grado de obsesión. Se gradúa de canciones ajenas a propias; ‘propias’ como en ‘Bill las escribió, pero como los dos somos uno, cuenta’. Cambian las estaciones, cae la nieve, vuelve a salir el sol, llega la temporada de sequía y se va con las lluvias de verano. Adoptan un perro y un gato, y la vida es todo aquello que transcurre mientras Tom y Bill se encierran en el garaje a soñar con fama y fortuna. Unas veces por sus películas, sus acrobacias, sus aventuras en el Congo y hasta por descubrir la cura del sida (sea lo que sea el sida del que tanto se habla en televisión), pero la fantasía que más perdura es por su música. Sueños que alientan Simone y Gordon, no así Jörg, quien retoma sus visitas mensuales con odioso rigor… Tom lo detesta, Bill le teme. Jörg demuestra un extraño orgullo por Tom, y un evidente desagrado por Bill, a quien llama ‘la hija que nunca quise tener’ en cierto tono displicente y metálico. Hay señales peligro. La manera en que Jörg sienta a Bill en su regazo cuando viene de visita y los lleva a dar la vuelta y a comer helado. Toques. Dedos largos que se escabullen por el borde de sus jeans y acarician la piel circundante. Más helados, y Bill termina por aborrecer el de chocolate porque es el sabor que Jörg pide para él como recompensa por quedarse quieto mientras lo palpa. Retraimiento. Un accidente nocturno que obliga a Simone a espolvorear con talco el colchón y a ponerlo a secar al sol una tarde completa. Tom vuelve a chuparse el dedo pulgar; Bill adopta la manía de morder las uñas. “¿Qué tal el paseo con su padre?” y coros de “Bien” de algo que no está _bien_ en lo absoluto. Diferenciación. Rastas para Tom, tinte negro y maquillaje gótico para Bill. Burlas de Jörg en donde por primera vez Tom escucha la palabra ‘mariquita’ y se contrae con cada una que cae sobre Bill. Y Bill… Bill se resiste a las visitas. Se escuda detrás de gripes repentinas. Resfriados. Alergias a los mosquitos, a las manzanas, a lo que sea, pero sobre todo a Jörg y al bulto entre sus piernas donde adora sentarlo. Un comentario al respecto, de lo incómodo que resulta y lo sucio que se siente… Basta uno para que Simone rompa a llorar como no lo ha hecho en años, y Gordon le pase el brazo por la espalda. Siseos. Bisbiseos. Juramentos de “romperle las putas piernas y lanzarlo al mar”. Conversaciones en voz baja que Tom escucha bajo la mesa de la cocina, escondido de los adultos y sin entender a qué se refieren cuando hablan de órdenes de alejamiento. Enfrentamientos legales, facturas de abogados que se apilan en la mesa de la cocina. Teléfonos que suenan y nadie contesta. “No me impedirás ver a mis hijos, Simone!”, pasado de medianoche y vociferado en la entrada. Gordon golpea a Jörg en la nariz y lo tumba sobre el porche de madera, y el aroma a sangre le trae a Tom reminiscencias de tiempos peores. “¿Quién eres tú para impedirme ver a mis hijos?” y “¡Ya no son más tus hijos, patán!”. Después Bill se retracta, (“Ya no puedo más”, le confiesa a Tom, “Quiero que esto se acabe a como dé lugar”) y no hay poder humano que lo convenza de lo contrario, pero Jörg ya no vuelve… Vuelve el periodo de latencia, y las fantasías de la infancia se vuelven la realidad de la adolescencia. Aparece el dinero. Mucho dinero. Suficiente de él como para gastar sin consultar con el banco y tener de sobra para varios años. Así que Tom gasta, y Bill gasta, y Simone y Gordon tienen su pellizco, por lo que Jörg vuelve a hacer acto de aparición y las reacciones son viscerales. Bill se niega en rotundo a encontrarse con él, pero bajo amenaza de ir a Bild con viejas historias, muy interesantes historias, se sirve para vencer resistencias. Encuentros tensos. No mayores a una hora. Desayunos, meriendas y cenas de comida a domicilio en el pequeño y ruin departamento que Jörg renta para cuando no está en carretera trabajando de chofer. “Cuatro años”, dice con orgullo. “Cuatro sin tocar el alcohol y pronto me ascenderán a mi propio camión”. Hay intercambio de abrazos, pero también de billetes. Unas veces se encarga Tom de ello, y otras es Bill, quien después se asegura de deshacerse de la ropa que usó para la ocasión. Mamá y Gordon no saben nada. Las llamadas que se dan entre ambos grupos son ajenas al tema de Jörg. La vida se transforma en todo aquello que pesa y arrastra. El dinero pierde su valor cuanto todo puede comprarlo menos lo que más necesitan. Bill se refugia en Tom, Tom se refugia en Bill. Cruzan líneas que debían ser infranqueables. Rompen tabúes. Se besan. Se tocan. Se contemplan como si el otro no fuera una copia exacta al carbón de sí mismo. Hacen el amor, dejan que el amor los haga a ellos y les vuelva a dar forma. Se juran amor eterno y fidelidad. Se protegen bajo la sombra del otro; toman turnos para bajar la guardia y escudarse uno bajo el otro en un interminable juego de ‘tu turno, te toca ser el mayor’ que agota reservas justo cuando más las van a necesitar… Porque todo lo que sube hasta la cima, tiene como promesa una caída espectacular, y la suya no será la excepción.

 

Después de varios años de tirantez, la tan esperada reconciliación. Jörg reaparece luego de casi dos años de ausencia y su aliento huele a menta. Sus manos ya no tiemblan. En su rostro no hay más rastro de vello descuidado y su ropa está limpia y planchada. Se comporta con decoro. Hasta Simone reconoce el cambio. Gordon en cambio sale a fumar al jardín trasero. Tom y Bill no bajan. Están de vacaciones y de visita en sus pocos días libres antes de la próxima gira, pero se sientan en la parte más alta de la escalera y escuchan: “Soy un hombre diferente ahora”; “Me alegra por ti”; “Lamento el daño que les causé”; “Todo está perdonado”. Y por parte de Bill: “Nada está perdonado, nada…” que éste ahogó con el rostro enterrado en el hombro de Tom. Pero hay cambios. Ellos van de gira, Jörg visita a Simone a pesar de la desaprobación de Gordon. Hay flores, chocolates, regalos diversos, aunque ninguna señal de que esos sean sus intentos por recuperarla. Los gemelos vuelven después de visitar USA y ya tienen en puerta un disco nuevo. Se sienten en el pináculo de su carrera, pero Jörg se encarga de arruinárselos con sus incesantes llamadas. Bill le reclama a Simone. Simone se escuda diciendo que Jörg ha cambiado. Jörg no se rinde. Gordon se mantiene a distancia. Simone insiste por una segunda oportunidad; Bill le recuerda que ya le dieron una segunda, y tercera, y cuarta, y quinta… Y enumera hasta llegar a diez antes de crisparse cuando el teléfono le vuelve a sonar en la mano y en la pantalla aparece ‘Padredeputa’. “¡No lo tolero más!” grita enfurecido, pero antes del mes es que da su brazo a torcer y arrastra a Tom consigo al nuevo departamento que su padre renta gracias a las contribuciones que ellos le hacen a su economía. Paredes claras. Pisos limpios. Sillones y alfombras aspiradas. Tom ocupa su asiento en una pieza de respaldo bajo y cero resortes en la que se hunde hasta que las rodillas le sobresalen de la altura de la cadera. Bill se cruza de brazos. Jörg hace el papel de anfitrión. “¿Algo de beber?”; “No… gracias”. Forzado. Carraspeos, brazos cruzados. Tom juega con el hielo de su refresco de cola. Jörg empieza con su letanía de disculpas. Bill le corta el rollo porque “No está para más mentiras; ya no es un crío que crea en cuentos de hadas”. Pese a todo, se despiden con un tenso apretón de manos, que en subsecuentes visitas se transformará en un medio abrazo, un abrazo completo y por último en un beso en la mejilla de Jörg a un muy confundido Bill. “Tal vez sí es verdad que esta vez ha cambiado” comenta en el viaje de regreso a casa, pero Tom no está tan seguro. Recuerda la sangre de los primeros años de su vida y el frío. Se avergüenza por su falta de espina para haber defendido a su madre cuando más lo necesitó, pero en el fondo sabe que de volver a ocurrir actuaría igual que antes. Prosiguen con sus vidas. Van y vuelven entre USA y Alemania en las preparaciones de su próximo disco. Bill incluye a Jörg en las noticias. Aceptan su departamento como un lugar donde se pueden bajar las defensas. Jörg en verdad da muestras de haber cambiado. Insiste en fotografías familiares; llena un álbum con ellas. Tom teme el día en que acabe viéndolas en Bild o alguna publicación similar… “Eres un paranoico”. “Exagerado”. “Papá ha cambiado, no se atrevería”. Afirmaciones que caen en saco roto. Hacia el final del año las peticiones monetarias de Jörg escalan. “No me alcanza, la vida es cara, debo la factura del gas…”, y Bill abre su billetera como antes abrió el corazón. Jörg se quema quinientos euros en un fin de semana, y es como en los viejos tiempos. Un ciclo comienza. Enredados en él, pagan la cuenta de la licorería que Jörg frecuenta y se enteran que su saldo es de casi dos mil euros. El dependiente les devuelve el álbum de fotos familiares que Jörg supuestamente atesoraba como su más valiosa posesión y que le sirvió de aval para adquirir vodka y tequila… Discusiones. Reclamos. Simone tiene que intervenir. Jörg admite que hace dos meses no asiste a sus sesiones de alcohólicos anónimos. Bill permanece callado. Se traga el orgullo cuando visita a Jörg a espaldas de Tom y le hace jurarle que no volverá al ‘antes’. Tom se entera de todo por los mensajes que encuentra en su teléfono. No comenta nada. Observa impávido una escena que ya conoce de memoria. Entre ambos se acumulan los secretos. Su vida se desfragmenta en Jörg y lo que no es Jörg. Y Jörg pide otra oportunidad… “Es su padre, pero también es tóxico” les hace hincapié Gordon, que en su papel de padrastro no se inmiscuye más de lo necesario… Luego Jörg llama a Bill a las tres de la madrugada y es imposible que Tom siga haciéndose el ignorante. Él conduce. Él lleva a Bill al departamento de su padre. Él espera en el automóvil… A la vuelta de Navidad, el automóvil no tarda en quedar cubierto por nieve. La calefacción no corta el frío del exterior. Tom se sopla en los dedos. Alterna las estaciones de la radio en intervalos de treinta segundos sin que ninguna canción atraiga su atención. Bill vuelve al cabo de un rato, con un labio hinchado y sangre seca en los nudillos. No pregunta qué pasó, lo imagina, deduce la secuencia, se mantiene con la vista al frente mientras Bill se limpia con un pañuelo y saliva. De vuelta en casa no comentan nada, y cada uno se gira en dirección opuesta al otro en la cama con las espaldas encontradas… Se repiten estos episodios, y bendito sea el maquillaje que Bill se aplica y que cubre de todo, desde ojos morados hasta hinchazones en los pómulos. Si Jörg se lleva su buena parte, Tom no lo sabe… Puntual, Bill vuelve al departamento a llevar dinero y a recibir su dosis de golpes… La relación se deteriora hasta puntos indecibles. Tom desarrolla la versión adulta de succionarse el dedo: Rechina los dientes. Bill se queja de ello: “Es un ruido espantoso, no me dejas dormir” así que una de cada tres noches abandona el cuarto que comparten y se retira a la que técnicamente es su habitación. Tom pasa a dormir menos, a desgastarse más. Jörg no es su única preocupación, pero es la base sobre la que las demás se acumulan… La siguiente vez que lo visitan, Tom baja del automóvil y sube con Bill en el ascensor. En la entrada de su departamento los recibe Jörg en pijamas de tres días, barba de al menos una semana, y un mal aliento que le nace desde las entrañas. “Hasta que al fin te dignas de visitar a tu viejo” le reclama a Tom, y éste acepta de mala gana un abrazo que le deja la ropa impregnada a sudor y alcohol. Pasan a sentarse en los mismos sillones de antes. Migajas. Polvo. Manchas de comida. Jörg entra a la diminuta cocina por agua para sus invitados, y Bill se inclina sobre Tom para murmurarle al oído: “La está pasando mal, sé comprensivo”. Tom se retrae. En Bill ve a Simone, la Simone que apenas mayor que ellos a esa edad también justificaba los abusos de Jörg como parte de su labor como esposa. Aprieta el reposabrazos y sus uñas se clavan en un agujero entre la tela y el relleno. Los vasos que Jörg deposita frente a ellos están sucios, el agua turbia, salpican la mesa repleta de envoltorios y botellas vacías. Bill saca el sobre repleto de dinero. Se lo tienda a Jörg y éste se lo arranca con una mano de uñas mugrosas. Tom desvía la vista a cualquiera otra dirección, pero el panorama es igual de deprimente. Igual que cuando era pequeño, se enfoca en las sensaciones que sus cinco sentidos captan para ignorar a la intuición que le pide poner los pies en polvorosa y salir de ahí lo antes posible. Capta aromas nuevos, que incluyen el de plástico quemado y calcetines sucios. La alfombra bajo sus zapatos cruje. El único espejo en las cercanías está manchado y apenas si refleja luz. De otra habitación capta el inconfundible sonido de un video erótico. Sordidez. Sólo así puede definir ese lugar que merecería arder en el infierno con todo y su dueño… Tom salta y se estremece cuando a sus oídos llega el reclamo más fuerte de los que antes ignoró. “¡¿Cómo que no me volverás a dar dinero, mocoso maldito?!”, seguido de una bofetada que Bill resiste con el mentón altivo. “P-Papá, no podemos seguirte ayudando si no te ayudas tú primero y-…”, alcanza Bill a enunciar antes de que Jörg vuelque la mesa de centro y las botellas caigan en un estrépito de cristales rotos y afilados. Bill tiembla. Tom se hunde más en el respaldo. “No me vengas a dar órdenes, mariquita afeminado” y “Te enseñaré lo que tu madre jamás tuvo el valor de hacer” logran que Tom cierre los ojos cuando los puños de Jörg caen sobre Bill. La tentación de llevarse el pulgar a la boca es más de lo que puede soportar. Regresa a los pueriles cinco años de edad, agazapado para no atraer la tormenta sobre sí. Cobardía. Vergüenza. Horror de lo que está presenciando, pero sin ánimo de ser él quien intercambie lugares… Bill hace amagos de lucha, pero Jörg es una versión de la altura que terminará de alcanzar cuando su desarrollo esté completo y le gana todavía por al menos quince kilos. Además, es su padre, y la etiqueta encierra un poder similar al que ‘marido’ ejercía sobre Simone para hundirle el ánimo y aceptar el maltrato. Las rodillas de Tom tiemblan. Quiere alzarse del sillón y empujar a Jörg en el pecho. Gritar “¡No lo toques, no le hagas daño! ¡Aléjate de _nosotros_ , de nuestras vidas!” como muchas veces fantaseó que cambiaba el pasado y lo hace con su madre. Se ve a sí mismo jalándolo del sucio cuello de su camiseta que alguna vez fue blanca y sacudiéndolo por todo lo que les ha hecho pasar. “Cabrón. Grandísimo hijo de puta. Ojalá mueras” y arrastrarlo hasta que pida la clemencia que a ellos les arrebató en todos esos años juntos. Luces blancas. Visión de túnel. Un puño en torno al cuello que aprieta… y es el propio, descubre Tom, con la vista borrosa de llanto y eludiendo a toda costa la realidad. A su lado Bill lucha con Jörg, pero en una pelea desigual cuando su éste le da un puñetazo tal que lo deja aturdido en el suelo y luchando para mantenerse despierto. Jörg también tiene signos de lucha, pero la sangre que le salpica las mejillas no es suya, y en cambio Bill ha quedado como pulpa. Igual que años atrás, Tom descubre que es incapaz (por todo lo que le es sagrado en el mundo, y Bill en persona encabeza esa lista) de extender la mano en su dirección y brindarle ayuda. Al diablo con las confesiones de amor y eternos juramentos del vínculo que los une. Todo se va por el desagüe, porque cuando se trata de Jörg, el “Tomi…” musitado por Bill no le conmueve, y la mano que se extiende en su dirección le repele. “Mierda, papá…” masculla a duras penas. Jörg se limpia en los pantalones de su pijama. “La vida no es justa; no lo ha sido conmigo y yo no tengo por qué serlo con ustedes, así que a mariconear a otro lado”, dice éste en lo que seguro cree que es una disculpa sincera de su parte. “Ahora largo de mi casa a menos que también quieras un poco de esto”, mascullado entre la obscena señal de agarrase la entrepierna y agitarla en su dirección, acompañado el gesto con una mueca lasciva que le revuelve el estómago. Tom se traga la bilis que le sube, pero con más asco todavía es que se arrodilla al lado de Bill y evita tocarlo. Le llama por su nombre, y éste responde con un quejido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. “Levántate”. Por sí solo se pone Bill en marcha. Se aferra al sofá, escupe una mezcla sanguinolenta (satisfacción cuando mancha a su alrededor), comprueba que todo está en su sitio. Tom se retira medio metro de él. “Maldito bastardo…” y prisas. Dejan la puerta abierta al marcharse. En la camioneta, Bill hace amago de poner su mano en Tom, pero éste se retira apenas perceptiblemente y la pesadez del día cae sobre ambos. Es un acuerdo tácito. Su amor es tan real como las condiciones en las que se asentó: No si la sangre -en sentido real o figurativo- los contamina, y Bill es ahora mismo un jodido atentado a la sanidad con su nariz goteando y los labios tumefactos. “No es que yo no te… ame, pero…” trastabilla Tom, pero el resto del mensaje es claro: Si existe un límite, es éste. Y porque no le queda de otra, Bill se sorbe la nariz, se la limpia con la manga de su chaqueta y se resigna. Después de todo… en su lugar, haría lo mismo.

Y bajo ese pacto, la vida continúa.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Nota importante: Sí, el texto así se lee. Lo que quería transmitir con esos bloques de texto tan pesados y difíciles de tragar era el aglutinamiento de las emociones de Tom al presenciar los maltratos de Jörg como un espectador que lo absorbe todo con sus cinco sentidos y se abruma por ello. Tal vez sea pesado de leer en más de un sentido, pero así se queda, y juro no volver a experimentar con ese estilo.  
> Graxie por leer hasta el final~!


End file.
